make him pay
by Godric's quill22
Summary: this is a story that came into my head after re watching season 1after the auction episode Lucas was furious because of what he thought Nathan and Payton did so he decided to punish him in the worst way possible. except, things didn't go exactly as planned. WARNINGS:incest, rape/non- con/ dubious- con/ explicit content/ m/m slash...just beware. and reader's discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas was angry. He was furious but he knew he had to keep it in. The sad part was that he wasn't sure who exactly he was angry at. Haley for falling in love with that brute, Himself for falling in love and sick obsession with Payton and letting Brooke go, Or Nathan, for everything! He'd done his part.

He'd warned Hailey and been a good friend but she'd fallen in love with Nathan anyway. And the moment he'd decided to make an effort to like the grade A asshole, he'd done something to zoom the entire experiment down the road of total failure.

And Payton? How could she? Kissing Nathan when she knew very well that Hailey was dating the god-forsaken-son-of-a-bitch. He pulled Haley from there. Haley who was oblivious to what he'd just seen. Haley who was his best friend. The same Haley who was madly in love with Nathan.

That night, he went to sleep plotting of ways he was going to make Haley see what a pig Nathan was without him being the bad guy. Nothing came up

He walked into school on Monday and saw Nathan and Hailey together. Something snapped in him. He walked over and said hi. And then he went on to make flippant remarks until Haley snapped at him "Oh so what, now you get to snap at me just because you don't like what I'm saying?"

"You're just being a total ass and I've told you several times to stay out of this. What is wrong with you?"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Lucas turned glaring eyes on him "You shut the fuck up!"He turned to Haley then "You want me to stay out? How many times have I been right about him? Every time!" he hissed. "That you'd still doubt me when it comes to him is a total shock to me but don't worry, I'll stay out. And this time, don't come to me and tell me you're sorry for not listening"

Payton chose that moment to join them. "Hi Haley. Hi guys!"Lucas looked away.

"Wait, is this about Payton? You not being able to be with her and all.."Haley ventured .

"Isn't everything about Payton?"He spat out "And no. I'm not angry or jealous because i'm not with Payton. Actually, I'm very glad because the only time you really see a person for what they are is when you slide out from under the thick veil of love. I'd ask you to do the same but seeing as you're so far gone ,it'll be a total waste of time. Like i said, don't come to me when you realize I was right. And this time, I'm the one telling you that the next time you see me, don't talk to me"

Payton reached out o touch him but he slapped his arm away. "Don't you dare touch me! And stay away from me" He looked around. "All of you" He walked off, still in a sulk.

Haley stood there watching the retreating back of Lucas "What was that all about?" She asked no one in particular.

"He's a toss-pot. Don't pay any attention to him" Nate said and kissed Haley's hair reassuringly.

"You don't understand. He was ok with us Saturday night, he finally accepted that you're a part of my life"

"What changed?"

"I don't know. He even agreed to come with me to your flat, which we did. But he suddenly said not to intrude on your time together and wheeled me away"

"He did?"Nathan asked, the wheels in his head turning. He pieced together the puzzle the same time Payton did, and they looked at each other worriedly, but Haley was too busy wondering what was wrong with Lucas to have seen the look that passed between the two.

Payton excused herself shortly after that and Nathan pulled Haley into a hug. Somehow, he was glad Lucas hadn't said anything about that stupid kiss. He wasn't ready to lose Haley over that idiotic kiss, because he wasn't sure how Haley would react to such news

A day passed, two days passed, and Lucas kept his word. He stayed away from all of them. He didn't visit his mom's shop, he told Whitey a lie about not feeling well and was excused from training but on the third day, he decided to hell with it.

He wasn't going to run away like a pussy from his own life just because he realized everyone around him was a fraud. He walked into the gym that afternoon with the firm resolve to stay out of Nathan's way as best as he could but Whitey, being oblivious paired them up.

Yeah, some luck he had. As the training progressed, his anger toward Nathan grew and grew till he held his chest to feign palpitations which he wasn't too far from feeling. Whitey asked him to sit and went on to give him a very long speech about returning to training when he was ill.

He realized that through it all, Nathan was yet to make one rude remark to him, neither has he asked him about his behavior three days ago. He figured it was either because Haley had asked him to stay out of it, or he'd pieced it together. Nathan may be everything, but he was certainly not stupid.

But when he saw Haley talking to Nathan after practice, he saw red. Nathan headed to the locker-room while Lucas' anger increased by a thousand fold. He picked up balls and started shooting hoops but 30 minutes into his angry shots, his anger hadn't waned, if anything, it's worsened. Frustrated, he threw the ball at the far wall. He noticed the school was empty, night lights were on and it was dark.

He hurriedly went to the locker room to change when he run into no other than Nathan. He was so tempted to walk right past the bastard but his desire to make him pay overrode all else. And Nathan just stood there in a towel, staring at him like he was some alien who dropped down from another planet

"What the fuck re you staring at?"he snapped. Nathan just stared for a moment longer and turned around to face his locker and continue with what the hell he was doing. That did it! Lucas reached for his hand and twisted it behind his back, pulling him back slightly and slamming him forcefully into the closed locker next to his

"Why did you do it?"He questioned

"I'm sorry" was all Nathan could say.

"You have to tell her!"he gritted out, pushing him further into the metal of the locker. Nathan could feel the metal from his stomach to his face and with every jerking moment, he felt the metal scraping his face.

"I can't tell her" he choked out

"You have to" Lucas insisted. Then, somehow, through his anger and frustration and hate, he felt a stir in his groin and he knew Nathan realized it too because his bum was pressed to Lucas' front. He didn't move away but lowered his voice and spoke to Nathan, an idea he had never contemplated forming in his head.

Nathan felt Lucas' prick on his ass through his towel and felt the involuntary and extremely uncalled for response in his groin.

He was surprised for only a second and decided, quite boldly, to let Lucas know that he was aware that he had a boner because of him, so he daringly jerked his hips back and into Lucas.

The boy gasped at the contact but instead of Lucas pulling back, he pushed further back into him. He was slammed against the locker once more and his breath caught in his throat.

He felt Lucas' breath on his neck and then Lucas was biting his earlobe "That was very dangerous"

'What?" Nathan asked, squirming in Lucas' arms and getting a little panicked

"What you just did" .Lucas said, held Nate's hips back and pulled the towel off to reveal his gloriously naked flesh

"You're hard" Luke said, stating me obvious. He squeezed, and Nathan groaned "I'm going to fuck you" he rasped out

"I'm not gay" Nathan said lamely

.Lucas didn't- couldn't listen "I'm going to keep fucking you until you tell her the truth" he growled.

"I can't" Nathan responded, not being able to think clearly

"All the better for me" Lucas said and unbuckled his belt and pulled his zip down. He pulled his dick out and slid it along Nathan's crack.

Nathan moaned and pushed back against Lucas .Lucas jerked, his precum leaking into Nathan's crack and serving as all the lubricant he needed.

He forced himself into Nathan, pushing in in one long and hard stroke, and buried himself to the hilt.

Nathan yelled, the pain gushing through his body. He bit his bottom lip from trying not to cry and stiffened. It took a moment for him to adjust to Lucas' length.

Damn, the guy was huge! And then Lucas was moving.

Slowly at first, and then frantically. Nathan felt the jolt of pleasure as Lucas hit his prostate and he gasped, eyes rolling back.

He bucked against him. In the back of his mind, he realized that Lucas wasn't touching him anywhere and that was when he reached a very disturbing realization.

He was being raped! He was being raped by his own brother and he was loving it!


	2. you're worth it

Haley was talking to him. He knew that but he wasn't listening. His mind was far away. Well, not so far away, considering Lucas just passed by them.

It's been a week since the locker room incident and Lucas hadn't attempted fucking him again. He was randy and horny and for some reason, all his porn sites don't work anymore.

Neither do girls. How could he even think of girls when the mere thought or sight of Lucas had his cock at attention?

He remembered the feeling after their first fuck. He'd been so sore. He'd walked differently. Haley had noticed, and so had the cheerleaders, Whitey, his teammates and half of the school.

His excuse had been that his leg hurt but of course Lucas knew. He hadn't spared him knowing glances or winks as Nathan knew he'd do if the situation was reversed.

Lucas just went on with life as if nothing happened. Maybe he regretted what he did. Shit! Nathan didn't want him to regret it and the more unconcerned Lucas acted, the more Nathan wanted him.

Haley hit him in the arm. "Nathan?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You're staring at Lucas again. You've been doing that a lot lately"

"I know. Is he talking to you yet?" he asked, steering the inquisition away from him. It worked as Haley launched into another speech about how different Lucas had become.

By the end of the second week, Nathan was tired of being ignored by Lucas. He was tired of everyone saying how distant Lucas was and sick of how Haley didn't seem to be able to do nothing except talk about Lucas.

He'd tried breaking the guy. He had. He'd organized a party where he openly flirted with everyone he could find, hoping to get a rise out of the boy, but nothing.

He was exhausted and drained and he'd resigned himself to not being shagged by Lucas again, which is why hearing about him only incensed him more than he was necessary.

It was in the middle of the third week that he was cornered in the boy's bathroom by Lucas. He didn't talk. No foreplay. He just pulled down his trousers to reveal his already hard cock, pushed Nathan into the wall and fucked him.

It was almost as painful as the first time, but he felt satisfaction humming in him the moment Lucas dropped his pants

Over the weeks, Lucas found him at least twice a week and they followed the same routine. They just fuck and leave. On rare occasions, Lucas held back till he came, but that was very rare.

It's been three months since it started and Nathan had observed a trend. Lucas only came to him when he was upset.

Angry at the world and wanting to let out his frustration on someone. Somehow, in his sick head, he was glad that Lucas came to him, knowing that Nathan wouldn't turn him away.

He felt torn. Torn between what he knew was love for Haley and whatever emotion he felt for Lucas. As the days progressed, he noticed a change in Lucas.

He still wasn't talking to Nathan, no.

Probably trying to convince himself that he was still doing it for Haley, but when they joined, it was gentle, almost considerate. He was yet to kiss him and Nathan knew not to push.

He was just glad. Lucas touched him everywhere and he could feel his breathe on his back, holding back for them both.

Nathan hadn't realized he was falling for Lucas until one night while in his apartment, Lucs had visited. He was upset and needed a shag, still not ready to talk about what was bothering him.

Nathan had handed him a beer and they'd sat down to play a game. Neither said anything, or complained but the neck breaker came when Haley called to ask if he was at home so she'd visit. He'd lied and said no.

Lucas looked at him, quirking an eyebrow, but said nothing.

They continued the game until Lucas stood up and left, as if he'd completely forgotten that he came over to get laid.

That night, Nathan lay in bed thinking about Lucas while a few miles away, Lucas lay in bed thinking about Nathan.

He hadn't meant for it to happen but somehow, through the anger and all, he'd started feeling something for his brother and he felt terrible that it happened but he was confused and didn't know what to do.

What he knew for certain was that gradually, he was falling for his brother and he didn't want it to stop

Nathan was walking with Haley into the school. For very obvious reasons, Haley's perfume didn't smell right anymore.

He saw Lucas sitting on a bench outside the school building, writing something. He thought it was a very strange sight. He couldn't quite remember ever seeing the guy writing.

He squeezed Haley's shoulder in _"excuse me"_ when Payton walked towards them and turned to Lucas' direction. _"Hey" _he said.

Lucas didn't look up and he continued writing. "hi"

"So..?"

"So what?" he still didn't look up.

"So I bought a new movie and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch it with me" pause "It's not porn so don't worry"

Lucas scoffed "and why would that bother me? We live in a porn set"

Nathan blushed "I don't know, but it's not porn"

"Okay. Are you asking me out?"

"More like asking you in. Not that you needed an invitation the last time"

Lucas still didn't look up. "Ok. I'll think about it"

He wasn't writing anymore but he was staring at what he'd written on his book. "You're not looking at me" Nathan deadpanned. "Why?"

"Nothing"

"You're-" he stopped and looked around, then bent down to whisper in Lucas' ear. "You're feeling bad, aren't you? I know. I feel bad too but I - whatever this is, I don't want it to stop" He saw Lucas clench and unclench his fist in the bench. Nathan placed his hand subtly on Lucas' on the bench and squeezed softly "I'm really hoping you don't stop. And let me be the one to feel horrible. Please" he brushed his teeth against Lucas' earlobe.

He straightened and turned to leave when Lucas gripped his arm. He turned surprised eyes on Lucas.

Whatever Lucas was going to say, he forgot at the look on Nathan's face. He smiled. "You realize we're supposed to be angry at each other, right?"

"Yeah I realize a lot of things but like I said, leave the stories to me" he winked and gestured to where Lucas was still holding his arm and he pulled back like he'd touched a hot iron.

Nathan chuckled and Left.

Both Payton and Haley were looking at him skeptically when he rejoined them. "What was that about?" Haley questioned "That-" he slung his arm around her shoulders. "was me trying to talk some sense into the idiot"

"Oh, it's really no problem. Don't worry about it anymore" Haley said and wrapped her arm around Nate's waist. "Let's go to class" Nathan nodded, casting one last glance over Haley's head at Lucas

Lucas stood in front of Nathan's door, fist raised to knock but never quite getting to it. He looked at his watch.**15 minutes!** God, he'd been standing there for 15 damn minutes. _'It's just a damn_ _movie' _he thought and finally decided to knock.

He let his fist rap on the door once when it was thrown open. His eyes widened in shock as Nathan stood in the doorway, grinning molar to molar at him. "I thought you'd never knock"

"Wha - how long have you been standing there?"

"I saw you coming up"

"well you didn't say when so..."

"You came today. No problem. Actually, it's fantastic!" Nathan said and moved out of the doorway.

Lucas stepped in and moved to the couch in front of the TV. Nathan joined him, and a few minutes later, they were both in fits of laughter as they watched the comedy Nathan had purposefully bought.

He was in the middle of saying something when they heard a knock on the door. Lucas stilled and Nathan cursed whoever it is, hoping to God it wasn't either or both of his parents.

He looked at Lucas and said. "Don't worry. I'll send whoever it is away." Lucas opened his mouth to say something but Nathan interjected. "Seriously, I mean it. Stay." he stood and moved to the door angrily and unlatched it to see Haley's smiling face.

He groaned inwardly and instead of ushering her in, he stepped out and pulled her away. "What- Nathan, is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. Actually, everything's perfect. Lucas was in there with me and I'm trying to ease the tension between us. So far, it's working and as much as I hate to say this, I can't bet on what your presence might do to that progress"

"Oh but Nathan I told you not to worry"

"I know Haley. I just don't want to be the reason why you stop being friends" Nathan lied through his teeth.

"Ok" Haley said and smiled. She kissed him and whispered. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah I know" he said and pushed her away gently. "Call me when you're done?" She said as she turned to go.  
"Okay I will" he said and opened the door.

He sighed as he closed the door and leaned on it.

He looked at Lucas as he entered, wondering if it was all worth it. He chose that moment to look over his shoulder at Nathan.

_**Hell yes! **_

Hell yes it was worth it. He smiled and moved to sit by him, then pressed play.

Somehow, everything that would have been humorous before, wasn't anymore

A/N: still going strong. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters to go…

:-*


	3. i love you, brother

_**WARNING: BEWARE OF EXPLICIT CONTENT**_  
they sat in silence for a while with only the sounds from the TV filling the room "You didn't have to do that, you know?" Lucas ventured.

"I know. But I wanted to"

"Why?"

"I don't know why. I wish I knew but no. I have no idea why I did it" Nathan said, turning slowly to face Lucas.

He was staring at him, and gradually moving towards him. Nate could hear his heartbeat in his head, loud and fast.

And then Lucas' lips crashed on his in a searing kiss and Nate moaned on impact. There is no way he was going to deprive himself of the feeling that burst through him.

Neither boys knew who moved first but they knew that somehow, they managed to stand up with Lucas' hands all over Nate's body as Nate's hand fisted in his brother's hair, pulling him closer still.

Luke moaned and unbuttoned Nathan's shirt and pushed it off his shoulder. Their lips opened and fought for dominance.

Lucas' tongue invaded the hot and willing moistness of Nathan's mouth. His tongue danced around Nathans and groaned in frustration when instead of touching flesh, his hands connected with Nathan's singlet "Damn, you wear a vest when you're at home?"

Nathan chuckled and pulled the singlet off. "Better?"

"Yeah better" Lucas whispered huskily as his lips traced hot kisses down Nate's neck and sucked on the skin on his collarbone.

He leant down cautiously to his chest and kissed each sensitive nipple shortly before lapping on each thoroughly and Nathan gasped and released a loud moan.

Lucas looked up to see Nathan, his head thrown back in ecstasy and a fulfilled and naughty smirk on his face. That did it for him as he stood to his full height and steered Nathan to the bedroom all the while kissing him.

Nate frantically pulled Lucas' shirt off his body and splayed his fingers across his chest, gripping and squeezing the flesh at his sides until Lucas groaned into his mouth.

He felt the bed hit the back of his leg and stopped. His fingers traveled down to Lucas' pants, fumbling with the zipper while Lucas did the same with his.

Within moments, they were both naked with their lips still locked and their turgid cocks gliding along each other, their precum helping to ease the friction.

Lucas slowly lowered Nathan onto the bed and kissed down his body languorously until his chin connected with his brother's cock.

Nathan growled and writhed on the bed. Lucas wasted no time as he sucked first, the head, and then swallowed Nathan whole.

He'd been reading about blowjobs since he realized he was developing strong feelings for his brother and going so far as to call him his lover in his head.

He moved up and down Nate's cock and Nate plunged his fingers into Lucas's hair, as his hips bucked off the bed.

Lucas pulled up after almost gagging and smirked down at his brother but that smirk froze when Nathan pulled him up and flipped them over in one fluid movement so he was lying on top of Lucas.

Lucas stiffened as Nathan slowly licked his way down his chest and kissed his cock-head, then licked along his painfully throbbing shaft.

His fingers curled at the base of his shaft and moved them in rhythm. After what felt like hours, Nathan slowly and torturously started swallowing Lucas' cock.

He hummed around it and Luke jerked at the tremors he felt inside. He started moving faster and adding more pressure and Lucas felt his balls tighten and knew it'd be only a matter of seconds before he came if this continues.

He unfastened Nathan's hungry mouth from his cock and Nathan leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips so he'd taste himself then pulled back and positioned himself on all fours.

Lucas pulled him to him and rolled him over so he was facing Lucas from under him. Nathan's eyes widened "What-"

"There's no way I'm letting you face away from me while I'm making love to you"

"You -wha- ma-"

"Yeah you heard me. I want to make love to you and I want to watch you fall apart in my arms"

Nathan gulped before smiling and pulling Lucas down for a kiss. Luke moaned and settled himself between Nate's legs, grinding against him until he felt himself at Nate's entrance.

Nate gasped "I want you-please just..."

Lucas was about to oblige when he had an idea and slid down the bed. Nate looked down, frustrated."What are you-OH?"he couldn't finish as Lucas blew air-warm air-onto his crack and kissed him there.

He licked him there until Nate was writhing in pleasure. He pushed his tongue in as far as he can "oh-oh yes-fuck yes!" Nathan couldn't keep his cries in anymore as Lucas rimmed him.

Lucas removed his tongue, replacing it with his finger. He added a second and a third, scissoring them to prepare Nathan for him.

Nathan went wild and at this point, he doubted he'd be able to stop if Haley walked in then "Enough of this. Just take me already!"

Lucas smiled and obliged, taking his time to invade Nathan's warmth this time. he started slow but didn't take long because Nathan was needy and started a frenzied rhythm. "god, I've created a monster" he whispered with a smile, rearranged himself and thrust into Nate again.

Nathan screamed as Lucas brushed his prostate and Lucas kept thrusting in at the same angle. Luke watched as various emotions skittered across Nate's face.

Nathan trembled with intense pleasure and wasn't sure if he'll be able to take anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Lucas' shoulders and pulled him down, locking their lips together once more and moaning into him. "I want-oh god- I'm -I'm so close..." he ground out.

Lucas reached for Nate's cock that lay in between them and started stroking him. Nate's cock was oozing so much precum and he knew Nathan was close.

He felt a tightening in his balls and thrust faster in tune with his frenzied hand movement on Nate's cock.

Nathan's muscles clenched around him and he let out a simultaneous groan. "Oh my god! I'm..." he never finished that sentence as he came on Lucas's fingers.

Lucas felt Nate's muscles clench around him as he rode his orgasm, and shuddered as he came deep inside his brother.

He rested his forehead against Nathan's as they waited to come down from their highs. Nathan held on to Lucas tightly, disregarding the cum that was smeared in between their bodies. "I love you" he whispered and regretted it when he felt Lucas stiffen.

Lucas looked down at Nathan, surprised. "What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter" Nate replied, sounding petulant and trying hard not to let the hurt show in his voice "No no, tell me. I want to hear it again. Please" he added when Nate turned his gaze away from his.

Nathan's eyes snapped back to his brother" I said I love you" he said shyly, his fingers mentally crossed.

Lucas smiled and kissed him, whispering "I love you too" He pulled out, rolled off and pulled Nate to lie halfway on him, settling his head in the nook of his shoulder.

Nathan smiled and hugged Lucas' waist "you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do. And you came all over my fingers" Luke said, holding up his cum-coated fingers "I have an idea" Nathan said mischievously and pulled Lucas' fingers into his mouth, lapping them one after the other, while his eyes still fixed on Lucas.

"You're doing that on purpose" Lucas muttered.

"Who me?"Nathan replied innocently, then seriously added "I'm glad you started this"

"I cant say I'm doing it for her anymore"

"I know. But you wanted to. It was a kiss you know? Auction rules, nothing serious" Nathan added.

Lucas stared at him, baffled "So why didn't you tell me that before?"

"it was kinda hard for me to think with your hard cock pressing into my ass and besides, I wanted to see how far it'll go"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you...In the beginning"

"No, it's alright. Apparently, I love rough sex because just the mere thought of you doing it again, kept me awake all night"

"But you're not gay"

"Neither are you but obviously, we like each other and the sex is great so who cares who's gay and who isn't? I love your cock and you love my ass"

Lucas laughed "how do you manage to sound silly saying that? I never pegged you as a dirty talker. And then again, I never pegged me as someone who would shag his own brother"

"So then we're perfect for each other. I'm your bitch and you don't get to fuck anybody apart from me"

Lucas blanches at the blunt use of the word '_fuck' _"ok, I promise. And I love you"

"I love you too. And sometime, I have to tell Haley"

"_**What? About us? No one must know"**_

"Are you ashamed?""No. but no one will understand. We're brothers, Nate. And there's no need to break more hearts. If we're still together after school, we can move away and be together where no one knows us and we can be a normal same sex couple"

"Alright. But I just meant breaking up with Haley. It won't be fair to her"

"No it won't. And I'd rather not share you"

Nathan chuckled. "Look at you getting jealous already"

"I'm just marking my territory."Lucas grinned. "And I have other ideas as to how to mark my territory" he said and pulled Nathan onto him, moving his body to straddle his.

Nathan leaned down; sliding their cocks together in the process "You're insatiable"

"I know. And just for you" Lucas whispered before Nathan claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Tomorrow, they'll face everyone but right now, they're content with each other

A/N: hope you liked it. This is the last one and I'd appreciate reviews...

Constructive criticism peeps... Not judgmental remarks because those make me sick and piss me off.

Adios...

:-*


End file.
